Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 7 (Languages, cultures and countries)
Languages, cultures and countries is the seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE tells Chats about a place called Fiji. *CHARLI shows how different are the sun and the moon. *TIM learns different ways to say hello and goodbye along with Hi-5 band. *CHARLI says hello with the body signs. *You And Me (Tour version). *NATHAN makes different buildings using shapes. *CHARLI opens an imaginary door and goes into an igloo. *Jup Jup helps KATHLEEN to remember how to count in Japanese. *CHARLI counts using her hands, feet and head. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a polar bear (Kathleen) that travels to the city with the cats (Tim, Charli and Nathan). Gallery Kellie S1 E7.png Charli S1 E7 1.png Tim S1 E7.png Charli S1 E7 2.png Nathan S1 E7.png Charli S1 E7 3.png Kathleen S1 E7.png Charli S1 E7 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E7.png Trivia *Fiji, officially the Republic of Fiji, is an island country in Melanesia in the South Pacific Ocean about 1,100 nautical miles northeast of New Zealand's North Island. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fiji *During Tim's segment, he learns to say hello and goodbye in Japanese and Pitjantjatjara. *Japan is an island nation in East Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan *The Pitjantjatjara are an Aboriginal people of the Central Australian desert. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pitjantjatjara *The Philippines, officially the Republic of the Philippines, is a sovereign island country in Southeast Asia situated in the western Pacific Ocean. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippines Songlets ;Word play Bula bula, that's how we say hello Stretch your hands out and wave them all about Bula bula, that's how we say hello. Bula bula, that's how we say hello Stretch your hands out and wave them all about Bula bula, that's how we say hello. Bula bula, that's how we say hello Stretch your hands out and wave them all about Bula bula, that's how we say hello. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Making music Hello, hello, come and sing along You say hello, hello, and join my greeting song Hello, hello, you can do it too You say hello to me, I say hello to you. Konnichiwa, come and sing along You say konnichiwa, and join my greeting song Konnichiwa, you can do it too Konnichiwa to me, konnichiwa to you. Nyuntu palya, come and sing along You say nyuntu palya, and join my greeting song Nyuntu palya, you can do it too Nyuntu palya to me, nyuntu palya to you. Hello (konnichiwa), you can do it too You say hello (konnichiwa), and join my greeting song Hello (nyuntu palya), you can do it too Nyuntu palya to me, nyuntu palya to you. Hello, hello, it's so easy to do/Konnichiwa/Nyuntu palya You say hello to me, I say hello to you/Konnichiwa/Nyuntu palya. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Filler song You And Me ;Shapes in space What shape can you find? What shape can you find here? A row of squares for a crown That's what I see here. What shape can you find? What shape can you find here? A semicircle for a hood That's what I see here. What shape can you find? What shape can you find here? A rectangle on a great big hat That's what I see here. ;Body move #03 Turn the handle and push the door Where I live there are four There's an igloo made of ice, it's cold Crawl through the tunnel, so I'm told. Turn the handle and push the door Where I live there are four There's an igloo made of ice, it's cold Crawl through the tunnel, so I'm told. ;Puzzles and patterns Go in the air, let's do it together Go to the side, who cares about the weather Go to the floor, the party's on at your place Go to the front, there's a simle on my face One, two, three, four and five Ichi, ni, san, shi, go Ichi, ni, san, shi, go Gooooooo... Go in the air let's do it together Hi-Go! Ichi, ni, san, shi, go Ichi, ni, san, shi, go Ichi, ni, san, shi, go Gooooooo... Go in the air let's do it together Hi-Go! ;Body move #04 One... One, two One, two, three... One, two, three, four One... One, two One, two, three... One, two, three, four Count with your hands, count with your feet Count with your hands, count with your feet One, two, three, four One, two, three, four Count with your hands, count with your feet... One, two, three, four Count with your hands, count with your feet Count with your head, count to the beat Count with your hands, count with your feet Count with your head, count to the beat. ;Sharing stories Dum dee dum dee dum Yummy fishes in my tumm Dum dee dum dee dum Yummy fishes in my tumm. Living in the city Twinkling lights so pretty People always busy When you're living in the city, yeah! Living in the city (Bop, shwop, shwop) Twinkling lights so pretty (Bop, shwop, shwop) People always busy (Bop, shwop, shwop) When you're living in the city, meow! Living in the city (Bop, shwop, shwop) Twinkling lights so pretty (Bop, shwop, shwop) People always busy (Bop, shwop, shwop) When you're living in the city, meow! Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about languages Category:Ep about hello & goodbye Category:Ep about Fiji Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about Japan Category:Ep about Pitjantjatjara Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about buildings Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about igloos Category:Ep about doors Category:Ep about Philippines Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about head Category:Ep about polar bears Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about ice Category:Ep about the city